Infinitely Yours
by Jung Hyun Woo
Summary: Chapter 1 /Author abal-abal/"Fly to Seoul, nawa let's dance dance .."/"Tao baby" /"Aishh aku ditipu anak smp" /"Aku tau kok paman"/"Eh, Paman cakep kok…, tapi terlalu tua untuk aku. Aku hanya menerima cowok perbedaan 3tahun"/Riview juseyo
1. Chapter 1

Infinitely Yours (Prolog)

A Novel By ORIZUKA eonnie

Remake : Jung Hyun Woo

Pairing : TaoRis, KrisLay slight BaekTao

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Byun Baekhyun

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance Humor

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

I Told you before

.

.

.

Happy Reading

iNfiNitely

YouRS

(PROLOG)

Orang bilang, pertemuan pertama selalu kebetulan. Tapi, bagaimana caramu menjelaskan pertemuan-pertemuan kita selanjutnya? Apakah Tuhan campur tangan di dalamnya?

Kita bukanlah dua garis yang tak sengaja bertabrakan. Sekeras apa pun usaha kita berdua, saling menjauhkan diri—dan menjauhkan hati—pada akhirnya akan bertemu kembali.

Kau tak percaya takdir, aku pun tidak. Karenanya, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya….

Kau, aku, dan perjalanan ini.

TBC

Bocoran chapter 1 :

Tao mendongkak dan menatap Kris yang tengah memberikannya struk dari ATM dengan tatapan datar. Tao bertanya dalam hati kenapa namja sok seperti Kris datang sambil menyodorkannya secarik kertas di-depan-mata-sebelum-bicara adalah signature pria tersebut.

"Aku sudah mentransfer uang 5jt direkening yang kamu kasih" Kata Kris sementara Tao sedang asyik membaca struk tersebut. Kris lantas mendesah "Mahal sekali mainan begituan saja"

Tao lalu memasang ekpresi datarnya. "Yang mahal itu perjuangan aku memainkan permainan itu paman. Paman harus memainkan bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi master. Dan itu tidak bisa digantikan dengan uang sekalipun."

"Rènhé(Terserahlah)" Gumam Kris, sepertinya namja tampan itu tidak ingin tahu lebih jauh. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang paling berlakang.

Tao mengawasi gerakan Kris, dan Tao yakin namja tampan itu tidak akan menatapnya, Tao mulai terkikik. Dengan uang 5jt Tao dapat membeli psp lebih keren dan membelanjakan uangnya sebagian dikorea.

TBC

❤(◕‿◕)❤

Annyeong kembali dengan ff baru ^^

Huweeeeee lagi malas update soalnya CONGCANIM CALANGHAE filenya hilang :'(

Chapter 6-9nya udah selesai tapi filenya hilang #abaikan

Ff yang ini ceritanya lucu sama persis dengan novelnya Cuma castnya doank yang ganti

Okey kalau riviewnya gak nyamper 5 gak bakal lanjut :P

Ffnya lebih dari 20 page jadi panjang ffnya terus harus nyalin novelnya dulu :'(

Jadi hargailah author yang imut ini xD


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitely Yours

A Novel By ORIZUKA eonnie

Remake : Jung Hyun Woo

Pairing : TaoRis, KrisLay slight BaekTao

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Byun Baekhyun

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance Humor

Summary :

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

I Told you before

.

.

.

Happy Reading

iNfiNitely

YouRS

2PM – Fly To Seoul

Orang bilang, pertemuan pertama selalu kebetulan. Tapi, bagaimana caramu menjelaskan pertemuan-pertemuan kita selanjutnya? Apakah Tuhan campur tangan di dalamnya?

Kita bukanlah dua garis yang tak sengaja bertabrakan. Sekeras apa pun usaha kita berdua, saling menjauhkan diri—dan menjauhkan hati—pada akhirnya akan bertemu kembali.

Kau tak percaya takdir, aku pun tidak. Karenanya, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya….

Kau, aku, dan perjalanan ini.

Author POV ( 2PM Fly To Seoul )

"Fly to Seoul, nawa let's dance dance .."

Suara music berdentum keras keluar dari headphone bergambar panda. Pemiliknya sedang duduk diatas koper besar bergambar panda, asyik memainkan PSP dengan kepala bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama. Orang-orang yang lewat menatap Tao sambil mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat namja tampan itu dengan T-shirt bergambar panda dengan Hoodie coklat kebesaran, celana ketat dan sepatu Marc Ecko berwarna putih yang ia pakai.

Tao nampak acuh saat semua orang dibandara menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia asyik memainkan permainan kungfu panda didalam psp yang sedang ia mainkan. Jika Tao berhasil melawan Monkey ia akan mendapat gelar master.

"Ah!" Seru Tao membuat sepasang suami istri berusia lanjut yang kebetulan lewat berjengit kaget. Tao sepertinya tidak sadar, Tao malah asyik mengutuk 'Poo' yang tadi telat menendang dan akhirnya 'Poo' pun kalah.

Sambil mengumpat sebal, Tao mematikan pspnya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan permainanya di atas pesawat agar dapat berkonsentrasi penuh. Tao melirik jam tangan merek terkenalnya Louis Moinet Magistralis. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu dibandara Beijing Capital International Airport, travel agent yang akan memandunya dikorea selatan belum juga terlihat. Pesawat sebentar lagi akan berangkat dan ia masih diluar.

"Aishh dimana yang lain" Gumam Tao sambil menatap sekeliling yang gelap. Beberapa namja korea pun dengan koper besarnya terlihat turun dari taksi dan segera masuk kedalam terminal. Tao langsung merapikan baju yang ia pakai. Siapa tau saja namja itu melirik Tao dan jatuh cin— aishh stop ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu sekarang Tao sedang tersesat.

Tao masih memperhatikan punggung namja korea tersebut—berharap bisa satu pesawat dan mengobrol untuk menjajal kemampuan berbahasa korea Tao yang lumayan bagus lah—saat seorang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu muncul dari belakangnya dan menabrak Tao. Lebih tepatnya, namja tampan itu menabrak psp milik Tao. Sekarang PSP mahal itu meluncur dilantai dengan bebas.

"Upss, Dubuqi" Ujar namja tinggi itu.

Belum sempat Tao berbicara, sepasang kekasih dengan santainya melindas psp kesayangan milik Tao.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Pekik Tao begitu sadar, Tao segera berlari menuju pspnya. Tao mendapati layar psp kesayanganya itu retak, seketika Tao merasakan nyawanya dicabut seketika.

"Aduh, maaf, nggak sengaja," Sepasang kekasih itu meminta maaf, dengan tidak berkepspian *eh? Sepasang kekasih itu berlari meninggalkan Tao. Tao tak sempat mencegah mereka. Ia masih syok berat.

PSPnya RUSAK

RUSAK

R-U-S-A-K

Tao mengelus layar pspnya yang kini terbagi dua, lalu mencoba menyalakannya. Siapa tau saja tuhan masih menyayangi pspnya tersebut. Warna aurora sekarang menghiasi layar dan terdengar suara mirip radio rusak.

"Poo…," Ratap Tao ling-lung.

Belum lama Tao meratapi nasib pspnya, sebuah kartu nama muncul tepat didepan matanya. Tao menatap kartu itu dan mencoba membaca tulisannya.

Wu Corp

Wu Yi Fan

Directur utama Wu Corp

Email : Wu_Kris .id

+123456661

Tao mendongkak dan menatap seorang pria tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata memakai kemeja putih dan jake mantel coklat tua sedang membungkuk didepannya. Namja tampan itu membuka rayban yang ia kenakan—tampak garis wajah yang tegas dengan mata meruncing dan mulut tipis mengerucut lantas menggoyangkan kartu nama yang dijepitnya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah tersebut.

Walaupun tidak mengerti akhirnya Tao mengambil kartu nama tersebut.

"Liǎng gè duō xīngqí de hàomǎ yǔ wǒ liánxì (Dua minggu lagi hubungi saya di nomor itu )" Ujarnya dengan suara berat yang terdengar aneh ditelinga Tao. "Aku sedang terburu-bur mengejar flight"

Sepertinya namja itu tidak ingin menunggu reaksi Tao, namja itu malah menggunakan rayban, bangkit dan menarik koper miliknya dan masuk ke antrian. Tao masih syok sambil duduk dilantai, sampai seorang satpam menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya minggir karena menghalangi jalan.

Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor. Ia menatap pspnya yang kini tampak menyedihkan, lalu menatap kartu nama yang tengah Tao pegang.

"Tsk. Malam-malam pakai rayban segala, sih" gerutunya sebal. Hampir saja Tao merobek kartu nama namja tampan tersebut tetapi tiba-tiba Tao teringat ia bisa meminta lebih dari PSP bututnya.

Tao menyeringai sendiri—mengingat otak pintarnya—tidak sengaja Tao melihat rombongannya yang lewat didalam terminal. Seketika punggung Tao menegak, merasa mengenali sosok pemandu itu.

"Zhoumi gege" Jerit Tao membuat semua orang menatap namja bermata panda itu. Semua, kecuali orang yang ia panggil. Rombongannya berjalan begitu saja tanpa menengok kebelakang Tao.

Tao segera mengambil koper miliknya dan menyeretnya masuk keantrian, menyerobot orang yang berada didepannya. Petugas pemeriksa menatap Tao dengan tatapan tidak suka, tapi Tao malah nyengir dengan wajah polosnya. Bisa-bisa Tao ditinggal rombongannya kalau tidak buru-buru.

Setelah pemeriksaan x-ray, Tao segera menyere kopernya dan menatap rombongan yang sedang mengantre di check in.

"Zhoumi gege!" Seru Tao lagi, membuat semua orang—sekarang termasuk Zhoumi yang dipanggilnya—menengok kearah Tao yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Tao baby~" Seru Zhoumi, namja berumur 27tahun itu menatap Tao yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. "Tao kau kemana saja eoh? Hampir saja gege tinggal"

"Aishh dari tadi Tao menunggu gege" Tao berhenti didepan Zhoumi. " Tao menunggu 1 jam"

"Nǐ děngzhe zài nǎlǐ? (Kamu menunggu dimana?)" Zhoumi berucap pelan.

"Di depan terminal 2 sesuai itinerary " Balas Tao, dengan napas terengah-rengah.

"Didepan? Kami semua menunggu didalam" Seru Zhoumi membuat Tao melongo. "Ada di itinerary mu Huang Zi Tao.

Tao segera mengaduk isi tasnya dan mencari kertas HVS kumal yang terlipat 4, lalu membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Day 1

Berkumpul didalam terminal 2 pada pukul 20.30

Tao menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Aishhh kenapa bisa Tao lupa membaca itinerary miliknya tahun ini dengan seksama. Tahun lalu Tao menunggu diluar makanya ia berpikir tahun ini sama dengan tahun lalu.

"Tahun lalu didepan terminal kan ge?" Tao mencoba-coba bertanya.

"Memang tapi tahun lalu kita ditegur sama petugas bandara baby panda" Zhoumi mengacak rambut Tao pelan.

Tao mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Aishh harusnya Tao membaca itinerary tahun ini.

"Mana telpon gege dari tadi gak diangkat-angkat" Keluh Zhoumi sambil menatap Tao dengan tajam.

Tao segera merongoh ponselnya yang berada di saku hoodie coklatnta tersebut, Tao meringis saat menemukan 15 panggilan terjawab dari Zhoumi gegenya. Rupanya Tao terlalu serius bermain games sampai tak sadar ponselnya berbunyi terus dalam kantung celananya.

"Dubuqi ge, nggak kedengaran" Tao beralasan, membuat Zhoumi menatap ponsel I-phone milik Tao dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Yang penting kau tidak kutinggalkan" Katanya maklu. "Sekarang ayo pergi mengantri check in sama yang lain"

Tao mengangguk, lalu melipat kertas HVS dan menaruhnya didalam ranselnya. Setelah itu ia menarik kopernya menuju barisan antrean.

Rombongan Together Tour sudah membentuk antrean sepanjang 5 meter jangan lupa barang bawaan mereka yang bawa cukup banyak, tetapi tidak ada yang sebesar koper berbentuk panda milik Tao. Diiringi tatapan tajam dari setiap orang yang menunggu lama dibelakang rombongan Together Tour, Tao tersenyum polos dan mengantri tepat dipaling belakang.

Tao memasukan psp rusaknya ke ransel dan menatap namja yang berdiri didepannya. Tao mendongkak menatap namja tampan itu ternyata dia namja yang memakai rayban tadi.

"Ah!" Seru Tao membuat pria tampan itu menengok kebelakang. "Paman yang tadi! Paman" Tao segera mengaduk ransel pandanya dan mengeluarkan kartu nama yang pria tampan tadi berikan. "Paman Yi Fan"

Kris mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka. "Yíhàn? (Sorri)"

"Paman lupa? Paman yang ngerusakin psp Tao" Tao segera mengeluarkan psp kesayangannya dan mengacungkannya tepat diwajah tampan Kris.

Kris menatap datar psp rusak yang kurang dari sentimeter dari wajahnya, Kris membuang mukanya dari psp tersebut. Kris melepas rayban yang ia pakai dan menatap Tao yang berisik dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Namja korban mode ini pasti masih berumur 15tahun. Tapi tetap saja Kris tidak suka dipanggil 'paman' oleh Namja dengan mata panda didepannya. Kesannya Kris sangat tua.

"Nándào nǐ shūshu? ( Ya kan paman?)" Seru namja bermata panda iru lagi, membuat Kris budek seketika mendengar suara lengkingan namja bermata panda itu. Orang-orang yang lewat menatap TaoRis dengan tatapan ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tidak jarang mereka ditatap sinis.

"Jangan berteriak begitu nanti aku disangka melakukan hal-hal aneh ke kamu" Desis Kris tajam membuat Tao menutup mulut.

"Tapi paman memang merusak psp kesayanganku kan? Ngaku aja dehh" Bisik Tao membuat Kris menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku akan menggantinya" Kris sepertinya mengingat sesuatu. "Ahh kita satu rombongan kan? Aku akan membayarmu dengan ATM"

Tao segera tersenyum senang dalam kepalanya bermunculan psp lucu yang akan menjadi psp bututnya. Sementara Kris berusaha tidak berurusan dengan anak ingusan macam Tao.

Urusannya sendiri sudah cukup banyak.

❤(◕‿◕)❤

Setelah menyimpan koper dibagasi, Zhoumi mengantar rombongannya untuk menuju ruangan tunggu. Semua sibuk bercengkrama, berkenalan satu sama lain. Tao sudah mengenal peserta tour berjumlah 23 orang dalam waktu singkat, dan sekarang sibuk mendengar lagu didalam playlist iPod.

Tao mendongkak dan menatap Kris yang tengah memberikannya struk dari ATM dengan tatapan datar. Tao bertanya dalam hati kenapa namja sok seperti Kris datang sambil menyodorkannya secarik kertas di-depan-mata-sebelum-bicara adalah signature pria tersebut.

"Aku sudah mentransfer uang 5jt direkening yang kamu kasih" Kata Kris sementara Tao sedang asyik membaca struk tersebut. Kris lantas mendesah "Mahal sekali mainan begituan saja"

Tao lalu memasang ekpresi datarnya. "Yang mahal itu perjuangan aku memainkan permainan itu paman. Paman harus memainkan bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi master. Dan itu tidak bisa digantikan dengan uang sekalipun."

"Rènhé(Terserahlah)" Gumam Kris, sepertinya namja tampan itu tidak ingin tahu lebih jauh. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang paling berlakang.

Tao mengawasi gerakan Kris, dan Tao yakin namja tampan itu tidak akan menatapnya, Tao mulai terkikik. Dengan uang 5jt Tao dapat membeli psp lebih keren dan membelanjakan uangnya sebagian dikorea.

Tao sama sekali tidak menyadari sedari tadi Kris menatap punggungnya yang bergerak-gerak.

"Aishh aku ditipu anak smp" Gumam Kris penuh penyesalan. Anak jaman sekarang memang menakutkan.

Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berada disaku celana dan membaca email yang masuk.

From : ChenChen_Jongdae .

To : Wu_Kris .id

Subject : I Miss U

Huwaaaaaaaaaa aku merindukanmu Kris tampan :*

Oh iya rapat bersama tuan Jung akan dimulai minggu depan.

"Hiyyy tidak waras" Kris bergendik ngeri saat membaca email singkat tersebut.

Kris mendesah lalu mengeluarkan iPad dari tas. Chen—sahabat sekaligus asistennya—sepertinya tidak bahagia melihat Kris bahagia. Chen selalu mencoba membunuhnya dengan tugasnya yang menumpuk -_- Chen memang senang menyiksa bosnya sendiri.

Kris sedang asyik membuka twitter miliknya ketika sebuah benda hitam mengilat mendadak muncu didepan iPad miliknya. Kris terlonjak kaget saat menyadari ternyata kepala Tao. Tao sedang asyik menatap desain iPad itu.

"Waah~ Liángshuǎng(Keren)" Komentar Tao membuat alis Kris menyerit. "Paman direktur yah?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kris malah menjauh dari Tao. Urusan PSP sudah kelar ia tidak berurusan lagi dengan namja bermata panda itu.

Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan ingin tahu-nya. Tao sedang merasa bersemangat. Hari ini ia terbang ke korea lagi. Tao merasa digelitik membuatnya susah diam. Rasanya ingin menyapa semua orang termasuk orang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kita dipanggil Zhoumi gege oppa" Ujar Tao lagi, membuat Kris mau tidak mau harus menatap namja bermata panda itu. Zhoumi memang melambai-lambai ditengah kerumunan peserta tour.

Kris menatap Tao yang nyengir lebar kearahnya, lalu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Setela itu ia memasukan iPadnya kedalam ransel dan melangkah kearah rombongan, tanpa maksud mengikuti namja panda itu.

"Aku akan mengabsen peserta tour. Berhubung rombongan kali ini lebih banyak maka aku akan membagi grup seuai dengan tempat duduk pesawat. Siapapun yang duduk disamping kalian dia adalah pasangan tour kalian." Zhoumi menjelaskan sementara anggota peserta mengangguk-angguk paham. "Dan selama tour aku harap kalian menjaga pasangan kalian satu sama lain. Ini untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Kris berani menyumbangkan iPadnya supaya tidak duduk bersampingan dengan namja bermata panda aneh itu.

Dan Kris serius.

❤(◕‿◕)❤

iPad Kris tetap menjadi miliknya. Firasatnya memang benar dan sekarang ia duduk disamping namja berisik itu.

"Ń shūshu zàicì (Eh paman lagi)" Celetek Tao ceria saat menemukan Kris duduk disampingnya. Kris tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan membuang wajah kearah jendela.

Sambil memperhatikan Kris, Tao duduk disampingnya. Untuk beberapa saat Tao menatap Kris sambil menimang-nimang sesuatu. Kris sendiri merasakan Tao tengah menatapnya, tapi mencoba untuk tak peduli. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin memulai percakapan, dan berharap namja bermata panda itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Emmm"

Kris menepuk jidatnya saat mendengar suara namja panda itu. Kris menoleh, lalu menatap Tao dengan tatapan sebalnya.

"Paman boleh nggak, kitaa.." Tao menempelkan kedua telunjuknya sambil memasang bbuing-bbuing andalannya. "Tukeran tempat"

Tampang Kris berubah datar. "Dōu néng gēn de shàng (Nggak)"

"Kenapa?" Rengek Tao. "Aku pengen liat citylight, paman"

"Begini ya" Kris memperbaiki duduknya dan menatap Tao dengan serius, "Kalau misalnya kita bertukar tempat duduk, lalu terjadi kecelakaan. Seandainya kamu tewas dalam kecelakaan itu, sedangkan aku nggak, yang diberitakan tewas itu aku dan itu bisa membuat hancur hati keluarga aku. AKU NGGAK MAU ITU TERJADI"

Tao mengerjapkan mata pandanya berapa kali, tetapi Kris sudah membuang muka kearah lain. Menurut Kris. Namja berisik itu harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak terus menerus menganggunya.

"Paman" Kata Tao lagi, membuat Kris memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat dan menatap Tao malas. Tao masih tampak ceria, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan penjelasan Kris tadi. "Golongan darah paman pasti O"

Kris menyerit. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Paman orangnya serius,sensitive, terus kayaknya introvert gitu," Jawab Tao membuat Kris sedikit menganga.

Tak ada yang pernah menebak karakter atau golongan darah Kris. Bahkan Chen sahabatnya pun tidak mengetahuinya. Dan sekarang Namja yang baru dikenalnya dengan lancang melakukannya.

"Duìqí shūshu (Benarkan paman?)" Tanya Tai membuat Kris tersadar akan lamunannya.

Kris berdehem, pura-pura tertarik dengan majalah yang terselip ditempat duduk. Kalau terus meladeni Tao bisa-bisa Namja panda itu terus berusaha membaca sifatnya.

"Aku tau kok paman" Tao menepuk bahu Kris akrab. "Aku punya teman yang sifatnya sama seperti paman. Tapi karena aku orangnya ramah dan ceria jadi aku tidak pernah ambil pusing"

Kris menatap Tao tak percaya, tetapi namja manis itu malah menatapnya dengan senyuman innconentnya. Tidak memperdulika tatapan tidak percaya Kris, ia malah asyik bersenandung sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya disaku hoodie.

Kris kembali membuang muka saat tak sengaja melihat ponsel namja bermata panda itu. Sebenarnya ponsel itu mirip dengan ponsel iPhone yang sama dengan miliknya, tetapi banyak aksesoris lonceng, panda yang menggantung diponsel itu membuat ponsel itu tampak mengerikan.

"Zhè shì shénme (Apa itu)" Tanya Kris refleks, Kris tidak bermaksud untuk bertanya.

"Ini? Ponselku" Tao menyodorkan ponsel yang kini berbunyi "Kring-Kring" karena lonceng yang menggantung manis diponsel tersebut. Sementara Kris menatap malang kepala-kepala yang menggantung diponsel tersebut. "Ah! Ini EXO"

Kris menyeritkan dahinya, tidak paham.

"EXO, boyband korea itu loh paman, yang membernya ada 12! Terkenal dehh paman! Pernah datang disini juga" Seru Tao dengan mata berbinar-binar, persis sales yang menemukan mangsa.

Kris lantas mengingat sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah, seseorang dimasa lalunya juga pernah menyebut boyband itu. Seseorang itu juga menyukai boyband tersebut, bahkan menempel poster berukuran peta dunia dikamarnya. Kris ingat pernah mengejek 12 cowok tampan itu adalah lelucon.

"Membernya keren-keren banget, deh. Ini aku tunjukin. Yang ini namanya Suho, leadernya. Dia punya wajah yang angelic banget. Terus ini Sehun, maknae cantiknya EXO. Dipanggi cadel soalnya…" Tao terus berbicara sambil mengenalkan satu persatu member EXO dengan semangat.

Kris hanya menatap Tao dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kita sudah mu take off, matikan" Perinta Kris membuat Tao berhenti berbicara.

"Āiyā ya yòu (Ah Iya benar)" Tao segera mematikan ponselnya dan memasukan ponsel itu dalam saku celananya. Sedetik kemudian Tao menepuk tangannya, seolah teringat sesuatu. "Paman kita bisa melihatna di I-pod kan?"

"Tidak perlu" Kris mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Nggak apa-apa paman. Ini sekalian konsernya EXO lohh paman"

Kris menatap Tao yang berada disampingnya—yang kini sudah sibuk didunianya sendiri—lalu menghela nafas. Kris merutukki mendapat pasangan tour yang berisik, tukang ikut campur, ditambah _Korean freak _. Yang terakhir inilah tepatnya yang teramat sangat tidak ia sukai.

Sebenarnya, Kris tidak menyukai hal yang berbau tentang Korea. Apapun, termasuk rencananya menuju kesana. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat Kris harus ke Negara gingseng tersebut.

Sesuuatu yang tidak bisa Kris tunda.

❤(◕‿◕)❤

"Shūshu (Paman)"

Tao menata Kris lekat-lekat. Kris tidak peduli dengan Tao ia malah memejamkan matanya. Setelah yakin Kris tidak berakting, Tao menyandarkan punggunya di kursi pesawat dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia benar-benar mati kebosanan. Psp-nya rusak, dan orang yang merusak PSPnya malah asyik tidur.

Tao melirik Kris yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Tao memutuskan untuk mendengar lagu EXO Growl dan lagu TVXQ Mirotic.

Walaupun sudah pernah keseoul Tao sama sekali tidak bosan. Ia merasa seoul itu seperti kota impian yang selama ini hanya berada di dongeng-dongeng. Dan sekarang Baekhyun membuat kota seoul semakin ingin Tao kunjungi.

Byun Baekhyun. Pria seoul berumur 25 tahun. Seorang native tour guide yang sangat baik juga lucu. Tao bertemu Baekhyun setahun lalu dalam tour yang sama. Ialah yang menjadi alas an Tao kembali ke korea. Menurut Tao Baekhyun itu jelmaan malaikat berkuda putih yang berada dikomik-komik gitu.

Tao mengambil foto ditasnya. Foto tersebut fotonya saat bersama Baekhyun yang terselip disana. Tao berhasil memaksa Baekhyun untuk berfoto bersama.

Mengingat moment indanya bersama Baekhyun hyung Tao jadi terkikik malu. Sedangkan Kris mentap sinis Tao. Rupanya namja tampan itu sudah terbangun eoh. Tao berdehem sebentar setelah itu mengambil botol airminum dan meminumnya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Paman sudah bangun?" Tanya Tao, akhirnya Tao mempunyai teman bicara.

"Terbangun" Sindir Kris serak, sepertinya Tao tidak merasa tersindir.

"Oh gitu" Kata Tao polos, lalu menyodorkan foto yang ia pegang. "Cakep kan paman?"

Kris menatap namja tampan yang tercekik syal disamping Tao. Dilihat dari penampilannya namja ini pastinya orang korea, tapi kecantikannya melebihi yeoja.

Kris mengembalikan foto tersebut. "Xǐhuan yīgè nǚhái (Kayak cewek)"

Mata Tao membulat kesal. Lantas Tao mengerucutkan bibir peachnya, kedua tangannya bersedekap didepan dada.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung. Sepertinya bocah disampingnya ini sedang merajuk atau apa.

"Iya iya sorry" Kata Kris akhirnya, merasa tidak enak hati. Sifat inilah yang biasa Chen tidak suka. Bossnya bersifat sinis tetapi akhirnya mengalah juga kan karena tak enak hati.

Tao menoleh dan kembali memasang wajah cerianya. "Suǒyǐ ne? Shuài ba?(Jadi? Ganteng, kan?)"

Kris melongo setelah itu menghela nafas. Namja disampingnya ini benar-benar seperti bunglon.

"Biasa aja lahh, orang china banyak yang jauh lebih ganteng"

"Masa? Kok aku gak pernah lihat satu pun yah?" Sanggah Tao membuat Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan kamu-sedang-melihat-satu. Tao paham akan tatapan itu. "Eh, Paman cakep kok…, tapi terlalu tua untuk aku. Aku hanya menerima cowok perbedaan 3tahun"

Kris menatap Tao tak suka, tetapi Tao malah bangkit dan mengambi barangnya dibagasi. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kamera digital bergambar panda yang digantungi kepala-kepala dan lonceng lain. Ingin rasanya Kris bunuh diri.

Tao menyodorkan kamera meriah tersebut kepada Kris. "Paman liat ini. Cakep kan? Mirip Baekhyun member EXO itu lohh"

Kris tidak punya pilihan selain menatap foto-foto yang ditunjukan Tao. Baekhyun itu lebih cocok dibilang cantik bukan tampan. Wajahnya mulus, rambutnya halus, menutupi dahi, matanya dipakai-in eyeliner, jauh lebih cantik dari namja disampingnya ini.

"Aslinya lebih keren" Kata Tao semangat. " Dia alasan Tao ikut tour kayak gini"

Kris menyeritkan dahinya. "Dia tour guide kita?"

"Shì (Iya)" Jawab Tao, mata pandanya terlihat berbina-binar. "Dia yang akan memandu kita dikorea"

Tao membayangkan asyiknya bertemu dengan Baekhyun jadi Kris menggunakan kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan iPadnya didalam tas. Lebih baik berkutat dengan pekerjaanya dari pada harus mendengar ocehan namja bermata panda ini.

Tak berapa lama Tao sadar dari lamunanya. Kemudia menatao Kris yang sedang asyik memainkan iPadnya. Pria itu benar-benar serius lihat saja wajahnya terlihat tenang. Dari jarak seperti ini Tao bisa melihat lingkaran hita—yang mirip dengan matanya—disekitar mata Kris.

"Kalau paman kenapa mau ikut di tour ini?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Jiérì (Liburan)" Jawab Kris pendek, lalu menekan-nekan layar iPadnya.

Tao mengangguk-angguk—sok tau—sambil terpaku pada iPad milik Kris. "Bawa kerjaan gitu?"

Kris menoleh kearah Tao kemudian menatapnya serius. "Aku tidak mau diganggu"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya setelah itu mengangguk paham. Kris menghela nafas dan kembali ke pekerjaanya.

Tak berapa lama Kris mendengar suara berisik. Kris refleks tersentak, menoleh, lalu mendapati Tao tengah memasangkan earphone ditelinganya.

"Aku ingin mendengar lagu berdua" Ucap Tao penuh perhatian sambil menyelipkan earphone ditelinganya sendiri. "Enak kan kerja sambil ditemani lagu"

Mulut Kris sedikit terbuka melihat Tao asyik bersenandung. Sekarang Kris sedang mendengar sumpah serapah yang diiringi music rombeng ditelinga kanannya.

Kris tak tahan lagi. "Begini. "bagian mana dari 'Aku tidak mau diganggu' yang kamu nggak paham"

"Aku tidak akan menganggu om lagi janji dehh" Tao tersenyum manis, jari telunjuk dan tengahnya tercung.

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya namja ini berusaha ramah kepadanya, tetapi dengan cara yang salah. Kelewat ramah membuatnya terlihat menyebalkan.

Selama beberapa saat Kris memperhatikan Tao, hanya sekedar memastikan namja bermata panda itu tidak menganggunya.

Sambil mengangguk-angguk lega, Kris kembali konsentrasi pada pekerjaanya. Menurut Kris, Yunho akan bertemu denganya…

"Éi shūshu yào kāfēi? ( Eh paman mau kopi?"

Kris memutar bola matanya kesal lalu membanting punggungnya disandaran tempat duduk. Kris merasa perjalanan ini paling panjang seumur hidupnya.

❤(◕‿◕)❤

Aishh kemarin gak ada yang ngerespon jadi lebih baik post chapter pertamanya dulu ^^

Ff ini akan update setiap hari minggu okey ;)

Yang gak setuju koment aja langsung ._.

Riview?

Fb : Kim Na-Young

Twitter : Byun_Jaewokkie


End file.
